paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Circus Act part 2
Priviously... or the last time... on part 1? Anyway, Rocky was getting his hat from his puphouse, but drove away. Tundra was there to witness it, and Marshall randomly drove away. Back to the story, or... forget it. Chase: Did the puphouse do that? Tundra: Yes. Wierd right? Zuma: So, two of our team members- Rubble's house then drives away. Zuma: Ummm... three of our- Rosie's house drives away Zuma: *sigh* Four of our team members went to who knows where. Dirge: I took a look at my wiring on the side of my house. There is nothing wrong with it. Tundra: Maybe it was just their houses? Skye: Now I'm curious. Chase: I know what your thinking. Don't do it. Zuma: What are we gonna do? Tundra: What could we do? Chase: What can we do? Skye: I got nothing. Dirge: Nope. Alex the goes up the hill on his tricycle. Alex: Hi guys. Pups: Hi Alex. Alex: Is Ryder here? Pups: No. Alex: Oh. Well could you give this to him. *hands box* Where are the rest of the pups? Chase: That's what we are figuing out. Alex: Ever thought of using your collor thingies? Pups look at each other slowly. Tundra: *Phoning Rocky* Rocky? Rocky? Can you hear me? Rocky: Ya. *thump* Ow I'm listin- *thump* Ow. I was ri-*thump* Ow Riding this for ab- *thump* Ow. about an hour and *lost signal*. Tundra: Rocky? Noone says a word. Dirge: Oh no, there is no way I'm doing that! *he walks into puphouse, forgetting what would happen, and it happens* Alex: Uhh... what happened? Zuma: I don't care! *walks in puphouse, also forgetting* I gonna fa- *same thing happens* Alex just stands there confused. Skye: I'm going. Chase: No your not, I'm gonna go instead of you! *walks in and happens* Tundra: I wish Rocky was here. *Walks in and blah blah blah* Skye: This is going to be fun! *I hate my job* Alex: There's DABDA for you. hours later Skye falls out of her puphouse to land in the middle of a circus. Skye: Wierd circus, this place looks fu- Chase? Skye walks over to a cage with Chase in it wearing a cute lion suit. Skye: Chase? Chase: Skye! What are you doing here?!?! Skye: Looking at how cute you look. Chase: *blushes* well... you need to hide quickly! Skye: Why? Tundra: Skye! Skye looks up to find Tundra on a tightrope. Skye: Tundra? What is going on here? Chase and Tundra: Hide! Skye runs and hides. Then metal is heard. ???: HAHAHA You two look wierder than my young cousin. Skye pokes her head out to find a slender robot talking to them. ???: There is going to be another pup joining us soon, so be ready! Tundra: Yes Ringmaster. Chase: Yes Sir. *whip crack* OW!!! ???: That's RINGMASTER to you. Chase: Alright si- I mean Ringmaster. Ringmaster: I'm gonna go wait for the other pup to come and join the fun. *walks away* Skye: *stops hiding* Chase? You ok? Chase was about to speak when Rosie and a familiur wolf were balancing on balls when they lost balance. Rosie: Skye! ???: Nice to see you again. Skye: Nice to see you too Anna. So what's going on? Anna: This robot is from *Word blocked due to the fact that people who want to know*. He is the guy who killed Zinck's parents. Skye: So where's Zinck, and the rest? Anna: The rest of the pups are around here somewhere. Zinck is who knows where. Ringmaster: Oh puuuuuups, and wolf! Anna, Chase, Rosie, and Tundra: Hide! Skye runs and hides again. Ringmaster: The new pup is here! But where is it? Everyone: I don't know. Ringmaster: Well if anyone finds it *raises whip* remember to yell. Just then a car comes around and stops in the middle. Ringmaster then goes around and opens the door. Marshall, Zuma, Dirge, and Rubble were stuffed in it. Ringmaster: Hey, if you guys see a neew pup, tell me. The four pups all fall out of the car. Chase: Hey guys, Skye is here? Pups: So... Skye is here? Ringmaster: Ohh, so the pup is here... where is she? Everyone: Haven't seen her. (lots of whip cracks) Ringmaster: Your lying. Pup! Pup! Come out come out wherever you are! Hmm... when I find her, she might be a good magician. Skye sneezes and the Ringmaster starts slowly going to her. What will Skye do? What will happen next? Why is my job so dumb? Find out next part.